Yes, Sensei!
by Momoluvsu13
Summary: Ichigo has passed on and must now face challenges in soul reaper academy, one prob being his sexy sensei. I do Not own Bleach, Yaoi warning RenjixIchigo
1. Chapter 1

"Whatttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!! You have got to be kidding me, hell no!" coming from the mouth of one Ichigo Kurosaki could be heard echoing through all of soul society.

"Really Kurosaki there is no need to yell," Kenpachi stated with a smirk. He was more than pleased at the turn of events, only because it had Ichigo in fighting spirit.

"The Hell there ain't! I was a soul reaper for 3 years, why should I have to go to the academy?!" Ichigo stood in the middle of the captains' meeting room.

All the Captains with a few stoic exceptions looked on in amazement at Ichigo's brazen display in the presence of the Head Captain. Yamamoto was in a surprisingly understanding mood and proceeded to explain the reasons for Ichigo's current distress.

"Kurosaki, your experience was taken into account, however, you need the proper education to join the ranks of the Gotei 13. There is no alternative, if you do not attend the academy then you will have to stay in the Rukongai District with all the other souls." Yamamoto said with aged authority that clearly halted all further argument.

Ichigo sighed and nodded in agreement.

After leaving the meeting room Ichigo was shown to the academy dorms by Rukia who talked excitedly about being able to see Ichigo more often.

Ichigo, however, was lost in his own thoughts, remembering the event that had brought him to this point.. 4 hours earlierIchigo had been walking home from school like any other day, while passing the park Ichigo had seen a couple of kids playing ball. He noticed the kid that sat by himself and could tell from his forlorn expression that he was being purposely excluded from the game. The ball bounced towards the street and the lonely kid yelled out that he would get it.

Ichigo could see where the ball was headed and that the kid would follow the ball right out into the busy end of the day traffic. He yelled for the kid to stop and took of to try and stop him. He arrived in time to push the kid out of the way but was too late to remove himself from the path of the was just enough time to see what was coming, and as any true soul reaper, Ichigo was not afraid.

The screech of the breaks was ominous in the ears of the passers-by. They could see the blood pooled on the street and the orange hair, but not the shocked ghost who stood watching as the paramedics attempted and failed to save his life.

Present"It's going to be great Ichigo, you'll finally learn kido and reiatsu control." Rukia smiled affectionately, she was extremely happy that she would get to see Ichigo on a weekly basis.

"Yeah," was the unenthusiastic reply Ichigo gave. For one he didn't really want to attend more school when he died at the end of his senior year and was almost finished with school, for two Ichigo missed his family and was terribly worried about them. He knew they'd probably get along fine with out him, but Yuzu would be out of her mind with grief, and their dad, well Ichigo could only hope the crazy old man didn't put a poster of him next to his mom to complain to.

"Rukia, would I be able to visit my family?" Ichigo asked tentatively. He knew the answer would probably be no but he at least had to find out.

"Um… Maybe, Renji's a captain now and I'm a lieutenant, so I'm sure we could pull some strings, and I know if you promise Kenpachi a fight he'll vote on your side."

"I hope they're okay," was the sad reply Ichigo gave.

"Tell you what, I'll go visit and make sure that everything is fine. I'll even make sure to have one of my best soul reapers assigned to Karakura, kay?" Rukia smiled, she knew how much Ichigo loved his family and she considered them to be family too.

"Thanks Rukia, that means a lot to me." Ichigo smiled and the duo picked up their pace.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Ichigo's P.O.V.(Conversations with Ichigo's hollow will be in Italics)

Well this is kinda nice I guess, I get a room to myself. I looked around at the simple dorm room I was assigned. It had a the standard bed roll on the floor, tatami mats, a closet, a desk that had to be knelt in front of, and a dresser. The place was kinda cozy. Rukia said she'd hook me up with a western style bed so I'd be more comfortable, but I liked the place; it was nice and simple. Even though I'd have to share a bathroom with the entire building. According to Rukia they set up the dorms for the academy to be exactly like the ones the squads have. Only Captains had private bathrooms.

Morning (first class) Ichigo was given standard classes.

Dammit!!!! I am so late it's been thirty minutes since kido class started, I thought while running to class. I knocked and entered to find Momo, in the midst of a lecture.

"Well there you are Ichigo, I was wondering when you'd get here." Momo smiled and pointed me to the only empty seat in the far side of the room. I could feel everyone watching me and whispering about my escapades in Hueco Mundo and the time I broke into soul society. Judging by the glares some gave I wasn't forgiven.

I sat down my books and notebooks, It was almost like regular school; everyone was taking notes and had similar textbooks with titles like Kido 101, Reiatsu Control, Novice Edition, and Your Zanpakuto and You.

After an hour of listening to Hinamori-sensei (as she instructed me to call her), a bell rang and everyone filed out. I looked at my next class, Reiatsu Control, and headed towards it. The day passed in a blur. After Reiatsu Control I had Rukongai History, lunch, Gotei 13 History, Zanpakuto Basics, and Standard Combat.

I had finished all my other classes, entered my last class (Standard Combat) expecting the same snooze-fest I'd had all day. I was one of the last ones in so I took the only available seat, one at the front.

Now, as shocked as I had been to see Momo (a lieutenant) teaching, it was nothing in comparison to what I felt when I saw none other than Renji Abarai walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Hi, this wonderful chapter which totally kicks my chapter's ass was written by my hommie, and sister from another mother, and father, and state lol; Yui-chan98

She sends her chapters to me and I post em' cause I've been writing longer. Which reminds me next chap, I'm gonna include a link to her deviant art account so ya'll can view the awesome art, and art that she'll hopefully make for this story. *hint hint* yui. If you demand fan-art throw yer hands in the air.

We Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

_A few hours earlier… (Renji's POV)Smells were drifting in and outta my nose. Good smells—delicious smells. A huge buffet of mouth-watering food was set out in front of me; yakitori, tempura, udon, anpan, everything one could imagine. Even (dear God yes) that heavenly dessert, *taiyaki! My stomach rumbled in loud anticipation. The joy on my face coulda been compared to that of a kid in some enchanted candyland. I snatched up one of the taiyaki and brought it up to my mouth. Closer, closer, closer…_

The sudden **THWACK** of Kuchiki-sempai's delicate yet unforgiving hand against my sleeping head woke me up quick. I bolted upright and turned to stare at my former captain, still dumbfounded from my bliss-filled dream.

"Sleeping on the job again I see, Abarai-taichou," said Byakuya sternly.

"S-Sempai! Uhm I'm sorry I must've fallen asleep while doing paperwork," I stuttered and laughed nervously. Byakuya still held his cold gaze on me, reprimanding me mentally. Disappointment suddenly set in that I wasn't able to finish my delectable dream. I tried not to let it show. Just as I was about to apologize again, he handed me the papers he had been holding."These are all of the forms for this semester's new academy students. I expect all of them to be completed by tomorrow, Abarai, that's an order."

I was surprised to be seeing as much of Kuchiki-sempai as I had been lately. A few months ago Byakuya was inducted into the Royal Guard, Zero Division. His skills were finally recognized officially and approved as worthy by Central 46 Chambers. With Byakuya moved up in the ranks, I became captain of Squad 6.

"Yes sir," I responded. I skimmed quickly through the pile. _Geez there must be at least a million of these damn things in here_. Another fun night in store for me I guessed. As Byakuya turned to leave I saw some curious glint in his eye. Strange, I thought. I looked back down at the forms.

"And Abarai?" began Byakuya.

"Uh-Em, yes, sempai?" I asked, expecting some hinting fact at what the glint I just saw was all about.

"Wipe your face." A beet-red blush planted itself on my face as I realized that I still had a generous coating of drool on one side of my face from when I had been asleep, dreaming of the mountainous buffet. By the time I was done washing my face, he had left me and my newly acquired mountain of paperwork to make nice with one another.

_Sigh._

* * *

After a few hours of filling out form after form, I took a lunch break. It was almost time for my teaching shift.

It's not common knowledge in the Rukongai, but when the squads aren't deployed or on combat duty, most captains and lieutenants were put to use as sensei in the Soul Society's academy. If a captain were to be unable to do his or her duty as sensei, their lieutenant would sub for them. If the lieutenant were also to be out, it would continue down the line with a 3rd seat and so on. I figure at least I'm helpin by teaching the new generation something. Hopefully. I never thought I was too good at the whole teaching thing.

I haphazardly poked around my rice, still trying to figure out what the nagging sensation at the back of my head was all about. Something seemed special about today and I hadn't a clue what the hell it could be. Something was in store…I finished the last of the rice and rushed to gather my teacher's edition _Standard Combat_ textbook and other papers for the class I taught. I tied my hair in its usual ponytail, quickly snatched up the forms I had left too and started down the hall towards the academy.

* * *

As I passed the student dorms and made my way into the front halls of the academy, Hinamori-san was walking my way. She greeted me with a smile.

"Abarai-taichou," she said still smiling, "how are you?"

"I'm alright I suppose. They sure don't slack on the paperwork, do they? I've been up all night and I'm still mot done."

"I know what you mean. I just got done with my classes' forms," said Momo, laughing exhaustedly. "And by the way Renji, I believe you're in for a surprise today."

I couldn't find an answer right away. Is this what that nagging feeling earlier was coming to? What the hell was going on?

"Well, I'd better get going. Good luck, Renji!" With that, Hinamori left me standing in my anticipation only grew as I reached the back halls of the academy, which opened up to the academy's huge courtyard. Six doors down the hall, I reached down and slid the rice-paper screen open and stepped into the classroom.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. I'll be damned if Hinamori-san wasn't right. There's no way I could mistake that carrot-top.

"RENJI!?"

"ICHIGO!?"

Silence.

Staring.

This had to be some mistake. I tossed the papers and textbook down on my desk and grabbed the student forms. I rapidly thumbed through them scanning the names.

_Kimigara…_

_Komachi…_

_Kuromaru…_

**Kurosaki.**

"W-What the hell? Why are you here!?" I burst out.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Ichigo yelled in annoyance. At this point all of the other students were watching, wide-eyed, switching from me to Ichigo. We both seemed to notice this and settled down a little. I cleared my throat.

"Well, Kurosaki, I'm here to teach. And as your sensei, I have rules for this classroom. First of all, no yelling."

"Yeah right. Some rule. Seems like the teacher can't even follow it."A vein somewhere began to throb in my head.

"And no smartass backtalk. I am sensei here and you are the student. I will get some respect."The throbbing vein only got worse when Ichigo started laughing.

"It's so weird hearing you talk that way Renji."

"And another thing, Kurosaki. In this classroom, you will address me as 'sensei'." I was not going to let him take my dignity.

"Yeah, yeah…" The berry-headed idiot seemed to actually quiet down for a while.

As per usual (despite my curiosity as to what he was doing here), I went on with the lesson, focusing on teaching the other non-idiot students. The first day's lesson was the essentials of what to do in a situation where oncoming combat seems inevitable. After about forty-five minutes through my lecturing, I noticed Strawberry snoozing away. The little fool had no shame whatsoever. I excused myself to the rest of the class for a moment. I poked around the area near my desk to find what I was looking for. A few seconds later, I found it.

I picked up the meter stick and walked over to Kurosaki. Looking at the meter stick with an evil smirk, I slapped it against my left hand. Ichigo howled in pain after I brought down the stick on top of his head. The meter stick broke in two and Ichigo jumped up from his desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK, RENJI!?"

"THAT'S SENSEI TO YOU, DUMBASS!"

Ichigo earned assorted gasps from the other students by punching me in the face. The blow almost made my head spin but I managed to recover within a few seconds. I wasn't gonna blow yet, but I was getting there.

"Fine, Kurosaki. If that's how ya wanna play the game." I turned to my other students. "Here's a perfect example of what I was just lecturing. First step: always be prepared!"

Ichigo fought back for a moment but I managed to restrain him, keeping one arm behind his back and the other trapped at his side. Still struggling, and because of the awkward angle of our legs, we both went toppling over to the hard wood floor. With the other students still staring in shock, we wrestled on the floor for a few more moments before I got control again, pinning him face down.

"There! That's how it's done everyone!" I breathed out exhaustedly. My hair was a total mess now. I smiled after noticing Ichigo's angry and embarrassed face. That earned a few chuckles from the class.

"Everyone is dismissed. Quiz tomorrow!" Annoyed groans replaced the chuckles as everyone got their books and started to everyone was out, I stood and let up on Ichigo. To my surprise he didn't get up right away. A few moments later, still blushing slightly, he got up and brushed off his academy uniform. I almost felt bad now.

"Geez. Sorry I fell asleep." He glanced over still looking annoyed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I know I may have gone a little overboard. But like I said earlier, I'd like at least a little respect. Which means stayin awake for the lesson. I don't like teaching this stuff anymore than you like having to sit here and listen to me lecture about what you probably already know."

"Yeah, yeah…" He looked down at the floor. He seemed to be in serious thought about something.

"Which brings me to what I've been wondering about this entire period. Why is it that you're here? What happened?" I questioned sincerely. I was a little worried seemed that I had struck a cord somewhere. It killed me a little inside how he looked up at me for a moment after I asked him.

"Actually I… well, right now I'd rather not talk about it. If that's ok…" He averted his eyes again.

"I understand."

"I guess I should go now." Ichigo picked up all his books that had gotten scattered in the little spat a few minutes ago. He left without saying anything .

I felt absolutely guilty for humiliating him now. Ichigo was obviously upset about something other than that. _What happened to you Ichigo?_

Tying my hair back into place, I grabbed my things and set out to find Rukia.

* * *

**Note:** *taiyaki- Renji's fav food. It's a fish shaped cake with a red bean paste filling. Delish :D -yui

And we both get reviews if ya send em so please do -momo(not the character)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's chapter 3, hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. Happy Holidays ya'll

We do Not Own Bleach

* * *

*Sigh* I can't believe this, what the hell am I even doing here? I shouldn't be here, I should be in Karakura, punching my dad in the face or helping Yuzu with the dishes. Not here. And what the fuck is Renji doing teaching? For gods sake the man probably couldn't teach a bird to fly, let alone combat to inexperienced newbies.

I was walking towards my estimate of where the cafeteria should be, when I heard the whispers.

"That's Ichigo Kurasaki."

"Who?'

"You rember a few years back when soul society got invaded by ryouka, it was just before Aizen defected and started that whole winter war business"

"He's that Kurusaki, Ichigo. No way! Why is he in the academy?"

The conversation continued, but I had turned around and was headed back to my dorm before I could hear more of what was said.

The walk back was long and tiresome, not surprising considering my restless sleep the night before. I reached my dorm room, which thankfully I had to myself, grabbed my stuff and headed to the far end of the building which connected directly to what looked like a bath house.

The whole inside was tiled in white and blue and had tubs in the ground and individual shower stalls. I was glad I choose to skip my meal because I had the whole place to myself.

I

happily cranked the heat up in my shower and began letting my muscles unwind while I tried to clear my head.

I was beyond annoyed. I'm not only infamous as the leader of the ryouka invasion and as the man who defeated Aizen, but now im going to be known as the guy who got his ass handed to him by Abari-taicho for disrespect.

'Damnit!" I punched the wall of my shower stall leaving a large crack in the tile.

I shouldn't be so angry over this. I mean I knew I'd have to come here once I died, but damn. I did not think it would be so soon, I had goals that weren't soul-reaper oriented. But I suppose that doesn't matter now.

I cut the water and stepped out to find the very sensei who had embarrassed me, sitting causually on a bench with his eyes roaming over my entirely naked form.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Yui bringing you chapter 4 of _Yes, Sensei! _! I'm so sorry for taking so long, I have absolutely **no excuse** for my laziness!! *bows/grovels* Reviews/criticism welcome

Warning for some slightly sexually suggestive material in this chapter, no likely, no ready, good? Good.

We do not own Bleach.

* * *

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Earlier-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_Damnit, where the hell is Rukia?_

Just when I need to talk to her, she disappears. I didn't think I'd hafta search the entire damn Soul Society to find her. My curiosity's about to eat me alive here! Plus the way Ichigo acted earlier… Something's obviously wrong. I hate to admit it but I'm actually worried about that strawberry idiot. It seemed like I jumped the rooftops forever until finally I spotted a familiar face. The poor kid was getting pushed around by some of Squad 11 as per usual.

"Hanataro!!" I called, hopping down from the rooftop. The shinigami that had been taunting him immediately backed off a bit. "You idiots get outta here."

One of them started to argue back, but with a casual knockout punch to his face, that shut him up quick. The others took off like rockets. I walked over to where Hanataro was standing, or rather, shaking (I still kinda pity the poor kid. He's so shy most of the time).

"Hanataro."

"R-Renji-taichou! Thank you so much, I thought they'd never leave!" he half said, half laughed nervously while wringing his hands.

"Ehh… No problem." I didn't feel like lecturing him right now on how he should stand up for himself.

"What is it, taichou?"

"It's Rukia. Do you happen to know where she is? I've looked all over and I can't find her."

A light bulb over his head seemed to go off.

"I-I do, taichou," he replied. "I saw her earlier. She looked troubled so I decided to speak with her. She didn't say much, but I do know it has something to do with Ichigo." His expression seemed to dim. "But anyway, to answer your question, she told me she was going to the human world."

I expressed my thanks and went on my way. With the info I needed, I got ready to go to the human world.

After gaining approval, I headed off to the human world immediately, not bothering to putting on a gigai. The first place my instincts told me to check was none other than the Kurosaki residence itself. I ran as quickly as I could. When I got there, it seemed as though my instincts had been proven correct. I discovered Rukia sitting in the branches of the tree outside of the Kurosaki place. I began to say something but Rukia shushed me and continued looking in through one of the second story windows. I kept my mouth shut but joined her on the adjacent branch. She tilted her head, motioning toward one of the windows.

I watched intently. It was the room of Ichigo's sisters. Inside, I saw Ichigo's father, Isshin, sitting in the middle of the floor, hugging Yuzu and Karin to him. It was then that I realized with their shaking forms that they were crying. A few more moments and Isshin said a few words that I couldn't make out, then broke down too. Usually, nothing much upsets me, but this scene sure did. There was also the shock. I didn't think it was possible, but why else would his family be this upset?

We jumped down and Rukia, upset, looked to me.

"So it's true. Kurosaki—Ichigo really is passed away in this world?"

"Yes…"

"You're sure he didn't just randomly come to Soul Society? Kon isn't playing some sick joke is he? If he is I'm gonna—"

"Renji," she cut me off, "come with me."

With that she led me to one of the human cemeteries. The trees overshadowed the walkways between the rows of graves. A set of stone steps carried us further downward through the cemetery. We passed by several grave markers before we reached what we were searching for.

I read the grave marker, which read, "Kurosaki Masaki." Rukia pointed to the right of this marker.

"'Kurosaki Ichigo'," I read, still half believing it. The soil covering the grave was still fresh.

"You see now?"

It took a moment for me to reply. All this was stunning, a lot to process at one time. "How did he die?"

As Rukia explained, I still was rather surprised. The irony was the source, I think. Ichigo is probably the best warrior I know but was killed in such a humanly, worldly way. Though I think it was a fitting end, only because he was doing something selfless. The same way he fights. The same way he lived. The same way his spirit lives on—for selflessness. My heart goes out to both Ichigo and his family. If only he could have had more time in this world…

Rukia and I lingered about for a few more moments before we decided to head back to Soul Society. When we reached Squad 13 barracks, we parted ways as I bid her goodnight. It was evening and the sunset made the sky's reds and golds and oranges meld together. All the students would probably be in the mess hall for dinner by now.

What a day.

On top of all this new info to process in my head, I had another goddamn mountain of paperwork to go through. Tree genocide much? _A good soak will do me a lot of good right now_. With that thought I headed off to the bathhouse.

When I entered the bathhouse, it was pretty much deserted save for one stall that was being used. Steam from the stall billowed out in generous amounts. I paid little attention and focused on getting ready to bathe. Stripping off my captain's coat and shihakushou, ***** I filled one of the baths as well as filling a bowl for rinsing. I sat on one of the seats next to the tub and washed my hair and all of my body until it was sudsy clean. After rinsing off, I wrapped up my hair with a towel and eased into the tub. The hot water felt soooo good. I could feel my muscles unwinding already, as well as the day's stress.

After an excellent soak, I got out (almost reluctantly). As I dried myself, I heard a loud crack come from the stall that was still being used. It seemed like the sound of breaking tile. Who the hell takes a shower that long? And what the hell are they doin in there? As I pondered this, I finished drying, wrapped the towel around my waist and sat on the bench against the wall, still unwilling to leave the peaceful bathhouse. I rested my eyes. They promptly opened as the door of the used shower stall opened.

Dear Kami. I think I just died and went to heaven.

There stood Ichigo in all his glory. Shower steam rolled around him in clouds. A slight blush crept over my face and ears. My eyes were first on his hair, orange locks dripping wet and lacking their usual spikiness, then to his face, surprised with a widening blush. Then his glorious body, tan and muscular but not overly so. Each shape and curve and angle was accentuated by the sheen of water covering it. Then my gaze went lower to…

I forced myself to break my gaze, noticing he looked very uncomfortable and the fact that there was a bar of soap hurtling straight toward my head. I dodged just in time.

"Dammit Renji! Get me a towel or something!" Ichigo's face was absolutely beet red with embarrassment at this point and he was turned away from me, desperately trying to cover himself. I couldn't help myself and my gaze went south again. His bottom made a graceful slight curve I couldn't help but admire. I begrudgingly reached over and tossed him a towel.

As he tied the towel as fast as he could, I tried desperately to get one last glimpse of his perfect ass. Before I could, he had knotted the towel and turned to face me.

"Enjoying the view?" he rebuked me crossly.

My own blush grew a little. Before I could reply he promptly left, but not before taking one more look back at me. Well that was just great. It figures I'd scare him off like that. To be honest, I was enjoying the view. But to counter that feeling, I couldn't help but feel dirty. I just then noticed how hard I was, the bulge straining against the towel. _Sigh_.

Hearing voices coming from the entrance of the bathhouse, I decided to hurry up and get outta there before anyone noticed my "problem." I changed into the fresh yukata I'd brought with me. I did my best to discreetly cover my groin and left on the double back to my room.

That night I spent with all kinds of thoughts running through my mind. A swarm of confusing thoughts and feelings that assaulted my head.

_Ichigo, what the hell are you doing to me?_

_

* * *

_

***** The bath scene description—the actual bathing process in Japan. The moar you knooow

I hope I did an ok job on this chapter! It's way past due lol and once again I apologize for procrastination.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin Kurosaki stood in front of the grave that now marked the resting place of a son, a brother, a friend, and so much more. Most people never would have known how important Ichigo had been to his family. After the death of Misaki Kurosaki Ichigo had become the heart of his family. Isshin knew that his son would always help his sisters, and in his own brash way offer comfort to him in a way nothing could after having lost the love of his life. Yuzu and Karin felt safe, not that Karin would admit it, knowing that Ichigo was around. The whole family knew that Ichigo's soul was alive some place, but that thought didn't easy the pain of having lost him as much as one would have hoped.

The night after Ichigo's death found Isshin in a bar.

"What's got you so down?"

"My son died."

"Man I'm so sorry… I -"

"I buried him next to my wife, I should have been buried there, He should have been the one to plan my funeral… " Isshin collapsed into sobs and the bar tender did the only thing he could to comfort the guy, he poured a tall glass of the strongest stuff he had on the house and kept em' coming.

He poured another glass …. 8, 9 and not just a shot a pint glass. And this time gave not to Isshin's outstretched hand but to the tall muscled man who was currently trying to coax the eldest Kurosaki out of the bar. Chad downed his the drink and hoisted Isshin up. He carried him to the clinic, then called Orihime who reversed the damage done so there'd be no hang of Ichigo's human friend's gathered at the kurosaki house. Yuzu and Karin awoke to the smell of pancakes, cooked by tatski, who had also packed them lunches. Chad was lifting furniture while Uryu vacuumed under it, and Orihime was talking to Isshin. Before they all had to leave, Keigo and Mizurue came by with a few ready made meals that could go in the fridge. Isshin looked at the clean house and at the plate of pancakes that had been left for him and let himself smile. They would be ok, because Ichigo in his strange way was still looking out for them.

Hope I spelled the names right, sorry for the wait yall


	6. NOTICE

I Hope they dnt mind but I copy pasted this from snarryfan19 's chapter and thought hell yeah lets share this

"Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Momoluvsu13

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this."

Every thing in quotes is her writing except where I added my user name also theres a website where you can sign a petition too

**Below is the place to sign up and stop the destruction of this place. (take out the spaces and the brackets)**

www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


End file.
